Ideas
by PPGs3Styles
Summary: I just put together a little bit of PPG ideas that Im not going to use so I thought that any others could use it. I really hope it helps. (Mostly Buttercup and PPG and stuff but there is WAY more than good PPG ideas) TELL OTHERS! I'm trying to get as many people to find out about these ideas and stuff. And if you have an idea, you can tell me so I can post it into the chapter
1. Ideas for you guys! All yours to take!

**Here are some ideas that you guys can use. I am most likely not going to use them. **

**P.S. They are all PPG. And sorry if they are confusing :(**

* * *

1. There is a singing group of girls and a singing group of boys. The leaders were dating when the leader boy broke up with leader girl- leader girl pushed him out. Leader boy" At least let me get my stuff." " You can get your stuff tomorrow if i dont burn it first." "Dont burn my Chan Ho Park baseball!" "Then thats what im going to burn first." She slammed the door- The next day he comes over and knocks on the door. Her sister are at the door which are part of the singing girls group. "Can i get my stuff?" They give him a big box of half of the stuff he left and half ashes. "What the?" Then they slammed the door- Leader boy is crying on the sofa watching Leader girls music videos and both of their videos since they sang together sometimes. He was eating popcorn and blowing his nose in tissues. His brothers which are also in the singing boys group came. Brother #1 sighed "Dude. You miss your girlfriend." Leader boy" No i dont. Im crying because she burned my Chan Ho Park baseball." Brother #2 " Do you even know who he is?" Leader boy "No." Brother #1

2. "Ask her out." Brick said. "Why dont you ask Blossom out?" Butch asked. "Because shes too bossy." "Like your not." Butch grumbled. "What did you say?""Nothing! Anyway, how about **you** ask Buttercup out?" "OK." Brick started walking towards Buttercup but Butch pulled him back. "Not really."

3. PPG Mermaid tales- Buttercups POV The princess and Butch were sitting together. Alone. Iv got to stop them from falling in love. I swam up to them and thought of something. "Well isnt this nice? Just look at the sunset up there." And i looked up. "Sunset? Oh no. Iv gotta go." Then she swam into the cave and shut the door. I was smiling but i saw Butch was confused so i went in as he left. "Princess?" There was nothing and no one but i kept going deeper into the cave until something or someone fell. A sea monster rose from all the clutter. I screamed because i was shocked and happy and confused all at the same time. "No its me." I kept screaming. "Its the princess." I stopped. "Princess?" She nodded. Finally. Now Butch wont like her. She sighed and sat down. I sat down next to her. "This happens every night but forget this. Can i ask you a question?" I nodded. "Well. I wanted to know if you like like Butch." I was about to say yes but she kept talking. "Because i really like like him and if you do too then it could mean a lot of things like he could be a snob and i couldnt be with him and stuff...yeah." I really wanted to say yes but the words that came out were."No i dont like like him." _Sigh_ He's too good for me anyway. He deserves a beautiful princess like her. Butch's POV _Gasp! _I dont belive it. How could Can i ask you a question come to total heart break. I like like Buttercup but i thought she like liked me back. I swam away to a huge coral reef thats kinda like the woods but underwater.

* * *

**I am so sorry if this is either not what you were looking for or if it confusing or not many ideas. But I hoped anything helped.**


	2. Read The Authors Note Please!

**Hey! These are some more ideas that my mind made up. Please tell me if I should make a story with one of these ideas or if you already made a fic about any of these ideas or if you are going to.**

**P.S. Sorry if any of them are cunfusing, you dont have to tell me.**

* * *

Remember what it says in the authors note in the top!

1."Oh look. We match." Buttercup flew to Butch and took a picture on her iphone. "Delete it." "I did." She was holding it behind her back. "Then why dont you let me see." "Because there are some pictures that i dont want you to see." "Then delete them." "I wanna keep them." They kept fighting until Butch got it. "Ah ha!" Then Buttercup kissed him right on the lips and he dropped the phone. She pulled back and got the phone.

2. A story where Buttercup and the Rowdyruff boys play a game and without each other they all lose. Then something happens to the Rowdyruff boys and in one part Buttercup says "No! Without them I will die!" Then Blossom or Bubbles says "I knew you wanted to save them and all but I didn't know you loved them."

3. A Darwin x Buttercup story.

4. A Johnny Test x Buttercup story.


	3. New Ideas!

**Hey guys! I got these awesome ideas! I hope you like them and tell me if you are using them, if I should use them, or if you already have or know a fic that already has these ideas :)**

**Again, sorry if they dont make sense. You can tell me and I will clear it up for you**

**P.S.- In chapter 2, maria g suggested for me to do the story number three and I did make it. Just look at my stories**

* * *

1. About a fashion designer- "I dont know what it is. The use of colors, the flow of detail, the match of the clothes." The very popular fashion guy sighed.- Another idea is to make it a love story. The fashion guy falls in love with the regular person who is going to be a famous fashion designer and chooses her against super hot secretary- Or the sister pretends that its her designs to get to the cute fashion guy.

2. Make a new story where Buttercup and the Rowdyruff boys play a game and without each other they all lose. Then something happens to the Rowdyruff boys and in one part Buttercup says "No! Without them I will die!" Then Blossom or Bubbles says "I knew you wanted to save them and all but I didn't know you loved them."

3. Blossom and Buttercup were fighting and Buttercup starting being smart. Smarter than Blossom even and then there were problems.

4. A notebook where you either look at it or put something on it and it draws it and only the owner of the notebook knows it and can do it, so a famous artist sees it and thinks that the owner of the notebook can really draw

5. A NEW STORY- Buttercup became a mutant human/animal and she is sent to a research facility

6. A NEW STORY-Whenever Buttercup changes her hair, it changes her personality

7. A Finn x Buttercup story

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the ideas. Remember what I wrote on the top author's note :)**


	4. Cool Tip!

**Hey! I just want you guys to know that if you read this story, you will get way more than example, I want to share a secret for updating fast. I hope it works.**

* * *

1. Not a story idea-just a cool tip to updating faster. You know how you have story documents before they become chapters? Well if you have a phone, you can write what you want to add in the chapters in the notes on your phone. Then later on when you have a chance, copy the chapters from your notes onto the documents so you will have chapters even faster and you won't have to waste your time thinking or being stuck in a minor writers block.

When your bored, you could just make your chapters onto your notes! So you wont be bored, you will update even faster, and your fans and readers will keep reading. It's a very good way to be able to make your ideas come to life even more and to get more readers.

I just found out about this tip from myself. One day, I was really bored. I forgot where but I was really bored and I had my ipod with me. I didn't feel like playing any of the games that I had so I was just looking through my apps. Then I got to the notes and I thought of an idea. I think I was day dreaming or something and I just started writing my mind. I kept on and kept on. Then I copied what I wrote. And that, is what today is my story called, "Regular Show Episodes."

* * *

**I hope you liked the tip and my little story of how I discovered it. You should really try it! :)**


	5. Cool New Ideas!

**Here are some more ideas I came up with. I might do one or a couple of these so tell me if I should do it. Or if you did one of these ideas. Or if you know someone who did one of these ideas.**

**And tell me if anything is confusing so I can clear it up for you **

* * *

1. The tale of faith **(I don't know, I just thought it would bring many ideas. I can't be the only one making this stuff up even though they are so awesome right? :)**

2. What do you call someone who eyes are actually cameras? Who actually has rocket shoes? Who knows just about everything? The new robot that someone created but something goes wrong with it and it tries to destroy the world. (Could be Buttercup in replace of her sisters or Butch in replace of the PPG & then they come back)

3.. Nassir-"Who is the enemy this time?" Butch asked his army. "N ass sir!" "What?" Buttercup came, "Ha. I can't believe they fell for that. I told them that was my name. Ha. Anyways, I'm Buttercup. Your new enemy." Army and war and stuff story. **(This one I made up at school when we were talking about a story and the author's last name was Nassir so I thought "N ass sir?" It was funny and I have been thinking about an army story)**

4. They are all almost adults and Buttercup is already on a gun project. There has been shooting at schools but all the people's records were innocent and they used the same gun. Buttercup bought the gun and shot the schools because of it and has left Butch in charge of the project to prove inoccence of all the people. **(This one I am definatly going to have to clear up but yo can just tell me if you want me to just make the story so it would be better)**

* * *

**I know it's not much but I will make sure to post when I get new ideas. **

**Now if you have any ideas and you want me to post it here, you can review the idea or PM the idea (I will make sure that YOU get all the credit. I will just be posting for more peeps to know)**


End file.
